Patients taking cyclosporine seem to develop a striking Cushingoid appearance on concomitant steroid therapy. This study is designed to investigate pharmacokinetics of a single oral dose of prednisolone in four groups of patients who will be taking cyclosporine and/or prednisolone for severe inflammatory eye disease. From this study we hope to determine if cyclosporine increases the effect of endogenous steroids by altering their metabolism or by altering their distribution. This would be evaluated by measuring plasma levels of prednisolone, cyclosporine and plasma protein binding of prednisolone with albumin and corticosteroid-binding blobuline. Levels of cortisol will be monitored to reflect alterations in the dynamic response due to corticosteroids with or without cyclosporine.